A radio communication devices may perform measurements, for example of radio base stations, and may store information about the measurements or about the measured radio base stations. The amount of information to be stored may be large. So it may be desired to delete information whenever possible. However, in case of deleting information which is needed at a later stage, subsequent processing may be more cumbersome, as the deleted information may be desired to be acquired anew. Thus, there arises the problem of finding a trade-off between storage required and computing power.